Unexpected Gifts
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Harry gets to go out with his aunt and cousin. What happens when someone unexpected shows up?


**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO J.K. ROWLING! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a nice day out. Sunny, warm, a light breeze. Puffy white clouds dotting the air. The smell of spring flowers wafting through the air. This was Harry's favorite type of weather, because it meant aunt Petunia was in a good mood, and would let Harry go shopping with herself and Dudley. Even though he didn't get anything, and was only there to carry the bags, at least he wasn't being cooped up in his room all day.

It was especially a good time for Harry to be out and about, because it gave him a chance to take his mind off things. He had been doing a lot of thinking about Sirius, and the life he could have had with him. He didn't have time to think of such things during there outings. He was much more busy trying to keep his relatives happy.

"Get up, boy. We are going out soon." His aunt screeched through the his bedroom door. Harry smiled to himself, happy that his predictions about todays events would come true. He got up and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and attempted to tame his nest of messy black hair. A few minutes later he was in the back seat of the Dursley's car on the way to the outdoor shopping mall.

Harry enjoyed trailing behind his relatives, looking at all the stores. So many unusual people buying unusual things. He loved it. But alas, after the seventh store and tenth bag full of clothes, the sun was beating down hard, and Harry's arms were aching.

"Stay out here while I get Duddykins something."

"Yes aunt Petunia." He replied, sitting down on a bench outside the store with only one other man sitting on it. Harry was surprised to notice that the man was wearing all black, even though it was well past one-hundred degrees outside. Harry couldn't see much more about the man because Dudley had broken his glasses a week ago. Harry quickly turned to stare at a tree to his left.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." A low baritone voice, dripping with sarcasm sneered. Harry jumped and looked at the man.

"Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's _professor_ Snape to you. Just because it is the holidays gives you no right to be a brat."

"Yes sir." Harry knew better than give in to the teasing, so he sat in silence.

"Where are your glasses Potter?" Snape asked in an uncharacteristically caring tone.

"Um, I broke them." Harry managed to say, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

Snape sneered. "I must remind you. I teach insufferable brats like yourself enough to know when one is lying. Now, Mr. Potter, where are your glasses?"

"Dudley broke them." Harry whispered, not meeting his professor's eyes. At that moment his cousin and aunt returned with another bag of clothes.

"Come along. We still have another store to visit." His aunt said with an odd expression on her face that was most likely meant to be a smile. She was obviously trying to be nice in front of the other people.

"Good morning Tuney." Snape spoke startling Harry.

"Good morn-YOU!" She exclaimed pointing a long bony finger in Snape's direction.

"Good to see you too Petunia." He smirked. (To Harry's disbelief) "I was just having a nice chat with Mr. Potter here and I noticed his lack of eye wear. Assuming his eyesight is as horrid as his father's, I suggest you get him a new pair soon."

Aunt Petunia looked as if she had swallowed a bee. "How dare you come back after all those years," She ranted, "shoving your greasy head in my business. You have no right telling me what I should do."

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave. Good day." With that, Harry's professor aparated away with a loud crack. This startled Dudley and Petunia. She turned to him with an accusing look on her face.

"You brought him here didn't you?" No meals for a week. Come in Dudders. We are going home."

"But Muuuuuummmmmm! We only went to seven stores." Dudley protested.

"Do not argue." She snapped, using a tone she usually reserved for Harry. Once they were in the car, Harry had time to think. His professor was at a muggle shopping mall, he knows his aunt, and he helped him get new glasses. Then he aparates in broad daylight, deliberately disobeying the statues of secrecy. What an odd day.

"Who was that?" Dudley asked.

"No one to your concern." She said with a bitter tone in her voice. Dudley turned to Harry and gave him a you-better-tell-me-later look. Finally they drove into the driveway and got out. Dudley froze up and pointed to the door.

"L-Look a-at the d-door." He stuttered. Petunia screeched and Harry smirked walking right up to the door. There was light emitting from it, and once Harry got closer he could read what it said. The message made Harry laugh, and he told his relatives it was safe. His aunt slowly made her way to the door.

"You have a week to get the glasses, or else." She read, eyes going big.

The nest day Harry woke up and smiled as he put on his new, expensive, pair of glasses.


End file.
